Boreal Blizzard
Boreal Blizzard is an earth stallion that is also Queen Mystic Heart's bodyguard. Personality He is very serious. Skills Boreal Blizzard is well suited with sensing abilities. Description in the Series ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Boreal Blizzard accompanies Queen Mystic Heart, along with Arcing Thunder, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Arcing Thunder and Boreal Blizzard moved to protect Queen Mystic Heart after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by Queen Mystic Heart. In “The Power of the Regents”, Boreal Blizzard comes to Mystic Heart's side when Petal Sprout appeared later during the meeting. He then helps her fighting Ulysses. In “Declaration of War”, Boreal Blizzard watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. In "The War Begins", Boreal Blizzard is appointed as captain of the Alliance's Sensor Unit. His first act within the war, was to set up a barrier with Diamond Glow with which the Sensor Unit could use to monitor the battlefields from headquarters. In "The Secret o the Reincarnation Curse", when the war officially breaks out, he notes that if it had not been for the infiltration team's information they would have had no idea that the enemy were travelling underground. He then tells his unit members to shift the barrier downwards to pick up on the enemy's exact location. In "The Brilliant Strategist", upon hearing of the large amount of enemy forces heading towards the First Division, Boreal Blizzard uses his sensory abilities to hone in on the revived beings on the battlefield while the others maintaining the barrier focused on the large scale sensing. He discovered that they were many reincarnated beings amongst the troop all of which were infamously strong during their lifetimes. He then reports that there are two persons on the battlefield with immense energy reserves tinged with the energy of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. They were later identified as Aeropolis' Gold and Silver Brothers. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", he reports the casualties of the enemy. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", as night falls and the Alliance is thrown into turmoil from the reports of spies who had entered their ranks and were murdering their forces, White Light surmises that the enemy might be using some sort of control on the warriors to cause them to act this way, Boreal Blizzard states that Pandora was one with the kind of prowess to even take control of someone outside the range of their sensors. He then looks to White Light for orders telling them that if they didn't come up with something they'd end up having their own killing each other. In "Reinforcements Arrive", though after hearing the progress of the battles from Diamond Glow leads to some celebration, Ao cuts it short after detecting a new presence on the battlefield near Strongpaw's unit. In "The Regents Assemble", after a tremor is felt at headquarters, Boreal Blizzard reports that a huge number of warriors from the Fourth Unit had been killed all at once. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", reporting on the battle between the General of Chaos, Star and Hawthorn, Boreal Blizzard tells headquarters that Hawthorn had seemingly transformed into his full Eight-Tails form but was still being pressured. In "The Promise of Victory", as the Nine-Tails' energy is released, Boreal Blizzard and the other sensors manning the barrier comment on the sheer power. Thinking to himself, he states that it felt somewhat different because there was something else that he could feel. He then reports to White Light the situation on the battlefield, telling him that the four men there were actually beating the General of Chaos. In "The Fall of the Centaur", he is able to sense the reincarnated ones beings released from the Reincarnation Curse. In "The Alliance Assemble", when the Sensing Water Sphere in HQ became distorted, Boreal Blizzard hastily followed through with White Light's order to check out the situation. In "The Ties That Bind", in shock of the still-displaced Sensing Water Sphere, he alerts everyone in HQ to the fact that the Ten-Tails had changed his form another time, and then wondered why the beast was firing off Tailed Beast Bombs in far-off directions. Realising the direction of the fourth attack, Boreal Blizzard confirmed White Light's suspicions that the attack was headed towards the HQ. With this, Boreal Blizzard and the others resolved to perform the duties they were assigned until the end, and were able to relay one last strategy before the attack reached HQ, destroying the building and killing everyone inside, including Boreal Blizzard. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Royal Guards Category:Earth Ponies Category:Deceased Characters